


Seeing Ghosts

by colls



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott goes away for school and meets a prophet who has returned from the dead -- who says high school doesn't prepare one for college anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



Scott entered the auditorium with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. He supposed that most freshmen felt that way at orientation and was glad for the hint of normalcy. It felt weird to embark on his 'great college adventure' without Stiles by his side, but they'd chosen different schools. Thankfully, Stiles was just up the road in Long Beach.

"We're going to battle about UC vs. CSU, aren't we?"

"I still don't know why you didn't go to Stanford like you planned," said Scott.

"I'll transfer later. CSU is loads cheaper. Besides, it's closer to San Diego."

Scott knew it wasn’t about money and that Stiles just hadn't wanted to be too far away. 

For Scott, getting ready for college included the typical sort of stuff. He made a list (his mom made a list) of things he'd need for his dorm room, he made sure he had a resident parking permit for his bike, ordered his textbooks, those sorts of things. Other preparations weren't so typical. 

His mom had set up a meeting with Deacon, Derek and even Mr. Argent. He was getting the hang of being a werewolf and settling into his alpha-ness, but that was in Beacon Hills. He still didn't know the social norms of werewolves anywhere else, the encounters with the alpha pack notwithstanding, and didn’t entirely trust that Derek understood what ‘social norms’ meant. 

He learned that the San Diego area did not have a pack. So he didn't have to worry about introducing himself to some other alpha and spending four years trying not to piss them off. It did have a rather large witch population though, and Deacon thought them reasonable. Derek and Mr. Argent had given him a strange look when he said that, but said nothing. Deacon suggested Scott contact a member of the coven via email. Just to let them know he'd be attending school there and to assure them he wasn't moving a pack in. 

Mr. Argent explained to him that there were hunters everywhere and if there was any known activity in an area - like witches - they’d probably be around with some regularity. Some of them operated by a family code like the Argents, some of them didn't. Some were of the shoot-first-ask-later variety and that he should take care to hide his nature at all times.

"It's not like here where you have a batch of kids who all know about you. You can't let your guard down and you have to be careful about the sort of remarks you make. Remember what limitations you're supposed to have and don't overreach."

Deacon had also given him a list of instructions, both for supernatural things he might encounter and some general advice on attending veterinary school.

After that, college orientation couldn't possibly be difficult. 

He didn’t want to sit too far towards the front, nor too far towards the back - so he sat in the middle, a couple seats in from the left side. The auditorium filled up as students straggled in. The air was pungent with the scent of nervousness and hormones. Scott resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. Just before the doors closed, a guy with shaggy brown hair and a beat up backpack darted into the side and sat at the end of Scott's row. Scott smiled a silent hello and the guy nodded back. 

Something about the guy was off. He was unkempt and looked a tired, but it was more than that. He had a pallor to his face, greyish and washed out. He inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to place what it was about the guy that was bothering him. 

******

Becoming undead was easier than it should've been. Having opened heaven, the angels set about unraveling Metatron's messes, one of those being the canceling of prophets. The problem was that they no longer knew who the pending prophets were.

But they did know who the last prophet was, so they brought Kevin back hoping to reset things. Sort of like rebooting your computer after erasing malware. The catch was that they wouldn't know if it worked until he died. Castiel said there had been some debate about that point, but he assured Kevin the angels had decided they didn’t need him dead. At least not for the moment.

At first he was simply too enamoured with being alive again that he didn't notice them. After you died you were tuned into other dead things, so Kevin saw ghosts. It was logical when he was a ghost, so he’d gotten used to them. It took him a while to figure out that he probably shouldn’t be seeing them anymore now that he was alive.

He considered asking Sam and Dean if they saw ghosts, they’d been dead themselves a few times. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted them rushing to his side to salt and burn someone who wasn’t harming anyone. Besides, maybe it was a prophet thing. Didn’t all prophets have slightly different talents? He could still read Enochian but maybe this was an add-on.

He debated telling his mom. She was thrilled to have him back and was in the midst of happily planning out his future and finding which universities accepted late applications for the fall semester and which ones had been on their list from a couple years ago. 

The last time they’d been planning his college, he’d been much more insistent on things. This time, he just wanted her to be happy and his life to be normal. 

After a few weeks, Kevin discovered why he was seeing so many ghosts. Some had found their way to heaven once it had reopened for business, but not everyone got the memo. There were stragglers everywhere and a lot of them hung around Kevin once they figured out he could see them. They were never violent, just lost. He knew Dean's answer would be to eliminate them, but Kevin didn’t want to go that route. Hadn't he been one of these ghosts just a short time ago? 

He found he could gently coax them along the way. It wasn't quick and it was kind of hokey because all they had to do was pray, but eventually it did work. It was oddly exhausting simply holding a conversation with a ghost, but he felt it was the better answer than a salt and burn. 

His mom insisted on driving him to college. They didn’t live anywhere near San Diego, so the trip took two days. She drove a minivan packed with things she thought he’d need in a dorm room. He had to admit his room was more comfortable than it would’ve been with whatever he would’ve crammed into a suitcase to take on the plane. 

The day she left he talked with three lost ghosts. The next day he was still exhausted and almost late for freshman orientation. He snuck into the auditorium just as they were closing the doors and picked an empty seat at the end of a row. A guy sitting in the row smiled as Kevin sat down, he nodded back and turned his attention to the speaker. 

A few minutes into the introduction, Kevin could still feel the weight of the guy’s gaze on him. He wondered if maybe he had something on his face until he heard an intake of breath. _Was the guy sniffing him?_

******

A few nights later, Scott returned to campus from a run and noticed the guy from orientation across the quad. He was standing alone talking to someone, but Scott didn't see any earphones or a bluetooth. He calmed his breathing and listened to what the guy was saying. 

"I know you've forgotten. It's okay." 

The guy's voice was calm and reasonable. 

"It's been a while and it's hard to remember. You died, but heaven was closed so you got stuck."

Scott thought he might have to revise the reasonable part. There was a pause while the guy seemed to be listening to the other side of the conversation.

"Well, it's actually pretty easy. All you have to do is pray."

Another pause.

"No, no. It's okay. The angels are back in charge. They'll hear you. It might take a while though, there's kind of a backlog. In the meantime, you can't keep trying to manifest. It's important that you don't become corporeal. It's harder to fix."

Scott was beginning to see a indistinct form standing in front of the guy. It wavered in shape and there were moments he could almost make out a face, but he was on the other side of the quad so he couldn't be sure. 

_Holy crap,_ Scott thought, _Is that guy talking to a ghost?_

******

It’s not that the campus was full of ghosts, not exactly. Kevin knew it just felt like it. He’d been here for less than a week and had already calmed eight ghosts and talked five others over to the other side.

It was late and he was tired. He crossed the quad and headed back to his dorm room, only to encounter a fresh ghost on the way. From her frantic motions, he could tell she hadn’t died around here, apparently the ghost network had tracked him down and they were seeking him out again.

He took a deep breath and began speaking to her. He had a spiel he used on ghosts that were agitated and trying to become corporeal. He was half way through it when something on the other side of the quad caught the ghost’s attention.

Kevin recognized the guy from orientation and realized that the shocked expression on the guy’s face was because he’d noticed the ghost. _Normal people don’t see ghosts,_ he thought.

The longer the guy stared at them, the more agitated the ghost became and before Kevin could say anything to calm her down she disappeared. 

“You spooked her,” Kevin said as the guy approached.

“Were you just talking to a ghost?”

“How can you see ghosts?”

The guy opened and closed his mouth before he answered. “I didn’t know I could. I mean, that was a ghost, right? I don’t think I’ve seen one before.” 

Kevin stared at him, not responding.

“Hi,” he smiled awkwardly and reached out his hand, “I’m Scott.”

Ignoring the offered hand, Kevin said, “Scott. Who sees ghosts. What are you?”

Scott’s friendly demeanor shifted. “What are you that you can talk to them?” 

Maybe it was because he was tired. Or maybe he was just tired of lying about his life. He had no reason to trust that Scott wasn’t going to think him crazy or think he was joking, but he blurted out the truth anyway. “I’m a Prophet of the Lord recently returned from the dead. I think I can talk to them because I was one for a while.”

“Really?” Scott replied. Apparently he didn’t think Kevin was crazy or joking. A moment passed where he seemed to consider Kevin and then he smiled. “That’s so cool.”

“Cool’s not the first thing that comes to mind. What are you?” 

“A werewolf.” Scott shrugged like he admitted to liking an unpopular baseball team.

Kevin looked up at the full moon hanging low in the night sky. “Aren’t you supposed to be feral right about now?”

“That’s not actually how it works,” Scott explained how he’d gone for a run - a very long run - to release pent up energy, but that he didn’t go savage during a full moon. 

“I’ve met some guys who’ve met werewolves and that’s exactly how it works.” Kevin thought of Garth, who’d called him just before he’d left for college to congratulate him on being alive and had talked about how the full moon affected him. 

“Hunters,” Scott said with not so much distaste as disappointment in his tone. 

“Yeah,” Kevin replied.

They sat in the grass of the quad and spoke about ghosts and werewolves and demons until light started flooding the sky. They stood to go. 

“So I’ll see you in Chem 101 later, right?” 

“Yeah, I think I’m in that class. Professor Seymour, right?”

“That’s the one.” Scott replied.

Kevin started towards his dorm. 

“Hey,” Scott called after him. When Kevin turned Scott continued. “It’s good to know someone who knows. Here in college, I mean.”

Kevin nodded in agreement. He was glad he wasn't alone, too. “See you in Chem.”


End file.
